Second B's for Bastard
by and-apparently-clowns-kill
Summary: Palmer overhears a conversation between his mentor and Agent Gibbs. As many of my stories goes, this will not end well for the young ME's assistant. A horrible summery, but Palmer angst! YAY! T for evil Gibbs.


**GIBBS, the second B's for Bastard**

_Forget, sounds good  
__Forget, I'm not sure I could  
__They say, time heals everything  
B__ut I'm still waiting_

"Hey Duck!" Gibbs called as he walked briskly into autopsy.

"Ah, Jethro. Good to see you." he looked up at his old friend, "What is it? I haven't even begun the autopsy yet."

"Just wondering if you wanted to go camping with Tony, McGee and I this weekend?"

"Sorry Jethro, I can't. I have a medical conference."

"Skip it. There'll be another."

"Probably, but I'm speaking." Ducky smiled.

Nodding, disappointed, Gibbs was about to leave when Ducky asked, "Why don't you take Mr. Palmer?"

The elevator at the end of the short corridor closed silently, the small figure of Palmer stood beside the doors to autopsy, silently listening to the conversation, unnoticed by either elder men.

"Why would I want to?" Gibbs asked shocked, "I don't know him."

Ducky stared down at the body he was about to autopsy, "I don't think he's doing anything this weekend. Since you don't know him, why not get to know him."

Gibbs shook his head, "I don't want to know him, he's not part of my team. He's a medical student, won't be here very long. Why would I want to get to know him?"

"Because he's…" Ducky trailed off as he looked up at saw Palmer standing silently behind Gibbs.

Gibbs turned, hand moving to where he normally kept his gun. Looking up, he saw Palmer standing in the doorway, face devoid of emotion, eyes wet with unshed tears.

'Shit' Gibbs thought, "Look, Palmer I…"

"What do you want Special Agent Gibbs?" Palmer asked coldly, tears disappearing, his face still emotionless.

Gibbs sighed and left the autopsy room.

_I'm through with doubt  
__There's nothing left for me to figure out  
__I've paid a price  
__And I'll keep payin' _

After Gibbs had left, Ducky waked up to the silent man, "He didn't mean…"

"Yes he did." Palmer whispered, tears returning with a vengeance, "I'm nothing to him, to anyone."

"Palmer…"

Looking up with the last strand of control, Palmer asked, "Can I go home Doctor Mallard, I'm not feeling well."

Ducky nodded and watched as the young man left autopsy and entered the lift.

When inside, tears escaped their prison and rolled down his face, arms rapped tightly around himself for support.

_I'm not ready to make nice  
__I'm not ready to back down  
__I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round  
__It's to late to make it right  
__Probably wouldn't if I could  
_'_Cause I'm mad as hell  
__Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

The elevator stopped and the door opened, Palmer didn't look up as someone entered.

"Jimmy? Are you alright?" Abby asked cautiously.

"Fine…" Palmer whispered, his voice hitching as he spoke.

"Aww…Jimmy, what is it, what happened?" Abby asked, pulling him into a strong embrace, not her normal 'break every bone in your body' hug but a kind 'tell me everything, you're safe' hug.

Palmer let it all go and sobbed quietly into Abby's shoulder.

They stopped on the floor to Abby's lab and Abby pulled him into her office. Pushing him down into one of her wheeled chairs beside the computers, she knelt in front of him and asked again "What happened?"

_I know you'd say  
__Can't you just get over it  
__It turned my whole world around_

"Nothing, really, nothing happened." Palmer said, making to stand, Abby held him down with a hand around his and a gentle tug.

"Jimmy, you don't cry over nothing." Abby persisted.

"I…I overheard Doctor Mallard and Special Agent Gibbs talking. Agent Gibbs asked Doctor Mallard if he wanted to come on a camping trip, but Doctor Mallard refused, he has this seminar this weekend. So Doctor Mallard suggests that Agent Gibbs ask me, but Gibbs asked why he would want to take me, since he doesn't know me and doesn't want to. He said I was only a medical student and wouldn't be here long, so why would he need to know me, why would he want to?" Palmers voice had been steadily rising throughout the speech, anger tainting his words.

"But…but Gibbs couldn't…wouldn't…" Abby stuttered.

"He didn't know I was there." Palmer added.

Abby stood stunned, angry and confused, mentally compiling questions for Gibbs.

Palmer sat quietly as anger filled Abby's eyes, burning with an intensity he'd never witnessed before.

"I'll…" Abby began but Palmer interrupted her, standing quickly, placing halting hands on her shoulder. "You can't! I'll just look worse, he'll think I went to you and…it'll give him another reason to think I'm useless."

Anger simmered beneath the surface but Abby nodded and Palmer stood to leave.

"So, I'll see you on Monday?" Palmer asked, standing in the doorway.

"Of course. And Pa…Jimmy. Don't take what Gibbs said to heart, he's probably just stressed."

Palmer's head dropped, eyes inspecting the floor, "he was right though." and before Abby could speak, he left. Leaving Abby sitting silently in her chair beside her computers, stunned into silence.

_It's to late to make it right  
__Probably wouldn't if I could  
_'_Cause I'm mad as hell  
__Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should  
__What it is you think I should_

_Forget sound good  
__Forget I'm not sure I could  
__They say time heals everything  
__But I'm still waitin'_

A/N: 'Not Ready to make nice' by the Dixie Chicks.

So, what did you think? Reviews are always thanked and admired. I'm not sure if I should continue and write a sequel, 'Abby gets her revenge', that could work. But anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
